Friends with Benefits
by RoodieWeasley
Summary: Ron is kicked out of Hogwarts for defending his sister and starts a new life at a new school. He develops a close relationship with one particular girl but they seem to be a bit more than friends. His old friends think he is drifting from them and will leave them completely for this new, exciting, party lifestyle.
1. Chapter 1

"Rhiannon, you are going to kill yourself" I heard my friend Jade exclaim.

"I'll be fine" I called back to her.

We were in gym class and I was attempting a ruteen on the high ropes. I have never been one for playing it safe, so obviously this was a kind of durastic ruteen.

"Here I go" I took a deep breath and ran towards the trampet. After my jump, I hoisted myself up to the top of the ropes. OK. Front somersault, air split, back somersault, forward straddling somersault, leg up and hold from behind, pull upside down, wrap leg around the rope and slide down gracefully.

Perfect.

I landed on the mat and Jade was quickly running towards me as I gently rubbed my hands together.

"Rope burn?" She asked smugly.

"Shut up" I said laughing.

"Well, it seems someone liked that performance" She said nodding over my shoulder.

I turned around to see what she was looking at, and there stood a tall, slightly muscular guy around our age with firey hair. He was wearing a black jersey shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and loose, blue washed pipe jeans. He looked good.

"Who's he?" I asked turning back to jade.

"No idea" She said shrugging.

"You. What do you want?" We turned around to see the gym coach walking over to the mysterious boy.

He responded but we couldn't hear what he was saying.

"Rhiannon!" Coach called. I rolled my eyes and made my way over.

"Yes coach" I asked, not really caring why she wanted to talk to me.

"Please show this boy the the Head Masters office. He is a new student and needs to find his way around" She ordered.

I sighed before smiling slightly at the boy.

"Of course" I then lead him out of the gym and started walking down the hall.

"I'm Ron" He said in a gruff voice.

"Rhiannon" I said smiling at him. "So, new student? What school did you come from?" I asked.

"Hogwarts, the one on the other side of town" He explained.

"Why did you change?" I asked curiously.

"I kind of got kicked out" He said laughing slightly.

"Do I want to ask?" I joked with him.

"It's nothing really, I just beat the crap out of my sister's boyfriend for preasuring her" He explained.

"Good brother" I said smiling.

"Yeah, well the school didn't see it like that" He said laughing again.

"Well, here we are" I said pointing the the Head Master's office door.

"Thanks" He said smiling but not going in.

"What?" I asked when he didn't say anything a just looked at me.

"What year are you?" He finally asked.

"Seventh" I responded.

"Good" He said before knocking on the door. "I guess we'll be seeing more of each other then" He said as the door was opened and he was ushered inside.

I shook my head and laughed to myself before heading back to the gym.

After class, I was thankful that there was only one lesson left of the day, I was exhausted.

I had English and sat in the back as usual with my friends Nathan and Charlie. About ten minutes into the lesson -which we weren't really paying attention to, instead we were playing hangman in Charlie's notebook- there was a knock at the door. I didn't look up, instead I concentrated on trying to figure out the answer to Nathan's hangman riddle: T_ _ D_A_H_Y _ALL_OW_.

I heard the teacher talking to someone and didn't avert my eyes from the paper until there was a nudge in my rib.

"Ow! What?" I whisper screamed at Charlie.

"New kid" He said nodding to the front of the class. There stood Ron. When he noticed me, he smiled so obviously I smilied back.

"Why don't you take a seat next to Nathan" Mr. Thomas said pointing to our desk which had one extra place.

He nodded and made his way to his new seat.

The lesson then went on as before, with Ron joining in with our little games. He was a really nice guy. I think he'll fit in well here.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Ron had been easily welcomed into our group and we had become quite close. We were currently walking out of the school gates after class on Friday with a few other people. Nathan, Frankie, Natasha, Oliver and Abigail. We were planning on heading over to my place to drown our sorrow and stress in large amounts of alcohol.

We made a habbit of all walking home together and dropping everyone off at their houses on the way. It was always left with me and Ron, since we lived the furthest away. Everyone went home for a few ours before coming to mine so they could get ready.

"Be over at seven douche bag" I said to Ron as we stepped up outside my house.

"I'll be here" He said laughing before turning to make his way home.

* * *

It was now nine o'clock and everyone was fairly drunk. I was currently sat on the sofa with Tash, Frankie and Abi, watching the guys play Just Dance on the Wii. I think it is safe to say they were all terrible.

The night was spent laughing and playing games like children. Half way through twister someones phone went off.

"Hello there Jeff" Ron slurred into his phone. "I know your name isn't Jeff, but I think it suits you" He laughed. "No Harry, i'm not drunk" As he said this, he turned to the rest of us and we all burst in to fits of giggles and fell to the floor.

"Oh Harry say hi!" He exclaimed before putting his phone on louder speaker. Straight away everyone cried out with around of hello's.

"Um... Hi?" He said through the phone. "Dude, if you're drunk i'll just call you tomorrow"

"No it's fine, we haven't spoken in a while" Ron slurred back.

"Ron get naked!" Ollie shouted.

"And you wonder why people think you're gay" I said laughing.

"You are obviously busy, I'll call you tomorrow" Harry said through the phone again.

"Alright, bye" Ron said before hanging up.

"Let's have a race!" Nathan exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Where?" Tash asked.

"Outside! Piggy back races!" He continued excitedly.

We then all paired up so Nathan, Ollie and Ron would be running. Abi was with Ollie, Frankie was with Nathan and I was with Ron. Tash ho go home so she left as we headed out on to the road.

It was pitch black since it was now about quarter to eleven. We all mounted our 'pigs' and lined up in the middle of the road.

"OK" Frankie exclaimed. "From here, round the corner and up the road, through the village center and back taking Queen's Road. Got it?" She instructed.

"On your marks!" Abi shouted. "Get ready...GO!" We were all off like lightening. Before we got to the village center, we had already sped so far infront of everyone that they were no longer visible. When we started to run through the center, I saw in was empty apart from a trio of people that looked our age walking along the side of the street.

"Is that Ron?" I heard one of them ask another.

"RON!" A dark skinned boy shouted.

"Dean!" Ron exclaimed from beneath me as he made our way over to them.

"What are you doing?" A girl with bushy hair asked.

"Having a race" Ron slurred. "This is Rhiannon" He said nodding his head backwards to me.

"Hi" I said smiling.

"Rhiannon, this is Hermione, Dean and Seamus" He said pointing to them all and smiling wildly.

"Dude, are you drunk?" The boy called Seamus asked laughing.

"That's what Harry said when he rang me, I can't sound that drunk can I?" He asked me.

"Not at all" I said stroking his hair sympathetically.

"Bro, we haven't seen you for ages" Dean said.

"I know, I've been busy. We'll meet up soon" He replied.

"There they are!" I heard Nathan shouted from far behind us.

"Shit! They're coming" I said laughing.

"Sorry guys, we have a race to win" Ron told his friends before running off again.

Safe to say, we won. And as soon as we all got back to mine we crashed for an hour or so before everyone got up to go home.

* * *

**Ron's POV**

The next saturday, I called Harry, Dean, Seamus, Hermione, Neville, Collin and Luna over to hang out with me and Ginny. We were now in our bark yard with the girls sat talking on the grass and a small football pitch set up for a three on three match.

I think it's fair to say our team had an advantage seeing as Harry, Dean and I all played on the school team when I was still at Hogwarts. Neville and Seamus on the other hand, were not quite as skillful with foot work so Collin was picking up most of the slack.

We had been playing for about half an hour when someones phone rang from where the girls were sitting.

"Ron, it's yours!" Hermione called.

I jogged over to them and picked up my phone from the bundle where I left my hoodie. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was Nathan.

"Hey dude, what's up?" I greeted.

"What's up? Bro, there's a massive party tonight over at the old abandoned Riddle place. Charlie found a way to sneak through the broken gate, so we are gonna go and get fucked up! You in?" He asked, excitement evident in his voice.

"Seriously? That sound brilliant" I said smiling. "But wait, can I bring people?" I asked looking over to my friends.

"Definitely! The more people the better, just get them to bring there own booze" He said.

"Great, what time are you going up?"

"Eight, that way there probably wont be any cops around that part of town. And if your bringing people, be careful about going in a big group, we don't want to attract attention. Sneak up a few at a time" He said.

"Sure, that's fine. I'll see you tonight" I said hanging up the phone.

I ran walked back over to everyone, the guys had stopped playing when I answered my phone.

"Who was that?" Harry asked taking a bottle of water from the cooler.

"My mate Nathan. There's a party at the old abandoned Riddle house tonight, anyone up for it?" I asked sitting down.

"The Riddle house? How are you meant to get in there?" Hermione asked.

"Someone found a way to creep through the gate. It's gonna be good you should all come" I pleaded.

Some seemed reluctant but eventually everyone agreed. We had two hours until we had to head up so we hung out a bit longer before everyone went home to change.

At quarter to eight we all met by a pub in the middle of town. From here I got slightly make out the silhouettes of three people walking up the hill to the abandoned house. The house was frightening from far away. It was on top of a large hill over looking the town and surrounded by a high fence.

When everyone arrived we split up and made our way up the hill. I was going up first with Luna and Dean and then the others would follow in groups of three.

Getting closer to the house I could hear muffled music erupting from the falls and off to the side, I could see someone standing by the hole in the fence.

"Charlie" I greeted him with a high five. "These are my friends Dean and Luna" I introduced.

"Hi, nice to meet you" He greeted them.

"So why are you standing out here?" I asked him.

"Just making sure no unwanted visitor arrive like that git Malfoy from Hogwarts" He told me.

"Fair enough, six more people are on their way up, they're with me so let them in" I informed him before we made our way through the hole in the fence.

We walked along the small path to the house and opened the rickety door. The music instantly hit my ears and a smile grew on my face when I saw the interior of the house.

There were quite a lot of people here from school and a few I didn't recognize. We made our way over to a small table on the side to put down the alcohol we brought and get ourselves a drink. A few minutes later, the rest of my friends arrived and more from my school.

"Ron!" I heard someone call from a little way across the room. Then I saw a frustrated Rhiannon walking towards me.

"What's up?" I asked her concerned.

"We need you out front" She said. "You lot look strong, you come aswell" She asked the rest of the guys.

She then turned around and started walking to the front door. We followed confused but as soon as we got out side, all my questions were answered. There stood Malfoy and his 'posse' arguing with Charlie and Nathan by the fence.

"Got it" I nodded to Rhiannon and made my way down the yard.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Weasle and the rest of the Gryffindors" Malfoy snarled.

"What do you want ferret" I sneered back.

"We wanted to join the party didn't we guys" He laughed as he looked around his group of friends. In the dark I could see he was with Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise Zabini, Marcus Flint, Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass.

"Well your not coming in so fuck off" Nathan growled.

"Temper temper" Blaise tutted.

"Listen, your not welcome here so why don't you go home and play like a good little boy" Rhiannon sneered as she stepped out from behind us.

"Well look who it is, Rhiannon Davis. It's been a while" Malfoy said with a smirk.

"Not long enough" She muttered.

"Come one, we aren't doing any harm. Why don't you let us in and we can talk things out" He replied stepping closer so they were only inches from eachother.

"Not that I wouldn't _love _to talk to you more. Fuck off" She said glaring at him.

"Don't talk to him like that" Pansy shrieked.

"This your new pet dog, Draco? She doesn't seem very obedient" She sneered causing our group and even Blaise, Marcus, Daphne and to ape-like goonies to snicker.

Just when Pansy looked like she was going to retort, the ferret stopped her.

"Don't" He said without looking at her but holding up a hand in front of her face. "Still holding a grudge, sweetheart" He continued with a smirk as he went to brush some of Rhiannon's hair behind her ear before she slapped it away.

"Don't touch me. And incase you forgot, I broke up with you remember?" I was shocked at her statement. When had they gone out?

"You actually dated that, Draco?" Pansy shrieked again.

"Will you shut up" He growled at her before turning back to Rhiannon. "You know it's only a matter of time before you come crawling back" He said proudly.

"Well, I haven't for the past three years so I think I'll be OK" She said turnign around. "Just get them out of here" She said to us before moving back through the fence and into the house.

It didn't take much after that to get them to leave. Malfoy did end up with a broken nose thanks to yours truly. But apart from that, no harm was done.

When we got back inside, I went to talk to Rhiannon. Turns out, she dated Malfoy when they were fourteen and he was an epic arse. It wasn't serious, obviously when your that young it won't be, but even after only being together for about two months, Draco never really got over her breaking up with him.

The rest of the night went well. All of my friends from Hogwarts got on well with my new friends and were mingling easily. At one point, I saw Ollie and Collin talking quite intently. I smiled, knowing a lot more than the rest of my friends probably did.

Collin 'came out' to me last year, saying her had a massive crush on Dean. Unfortunately for him, Dean didn't feel the same and started dating another girl. Since then Collin has only had one boyfriend, but that ended a few months ago.

And Ollie, well you only really needed to talk to him for about ten minutes to know he was gay. They seemed to be really enjoying each others company, and for that I was happy.

* * *

Two weeks after what we are now calling 'The Big Race' I was sat in my house trying to find something to do. I had spent the rest of last weekend with all my friends from Hogwarts but wasn't really in the mood today.

I decided to text Rhiannon.

_-What are you doing to day slut?_

It took a few minutes but I got a reply.

_**-Rude. But I'm going to wallow in my misery and pray I had a penis instead of a womb.**_

_-That was graphic. Do you want me to come over? I'll bring you ice cream :D_

_**-Mint Chocolate.  
**_

I laughed before standing up and making my way to the kitchen.

"Mum, do we have any mint chocolate ice cream?" I asked her as she cleaned up form lunch.

"We should, check the back of the freezer" She said dismissively.

"Thanks" I said pulling the box out of the freezer.

"Are you having that all to yourself?" She asked me giving me a strange look.

"No, I'm going over to Rhiannon's for a bit" I explained putting on my jacket.

"Oh OK, see you later" She called as I was opening the door.

"Bye" I called over my shoulder and began to walk down the road.

A few minutes later I knocked on the door to Rhiannon's house. After a few seconds the door flew open.

There stood what looked like a creature that has been living under a bridge for years.

"You look absolutely gorgeous" I said trying to stifle a laugh.

"Shut up" She growled grabbing the ice cream tub out of my hands and storming back into her living room. "Get me a spoon!" She called back to me.

When I joined her I saw that she was in sweats and wrapped in a large double duvet.

"That bad huh?" I asked laughing slightly.

"Don't laugh. Maybe I should kick you in the balls for a week and see how you feel" She whined while jamming her spoon into the ice cream and taking a large mouthful.

"Alright I'm sorry" I said flopping down onto the couch with her. "What are we watching?" I said nodding towards the TV.

"Charmed, now shut up and let me watch" She groaned as she readjusted her position.

We watched the show for a few hours and Rhiannon was starting to cry at something one of the girls on the show was going through.

"Are you made of stone!" She exclaimed when she noticed my expressionless face.

"No, I just don't get it" I said shrugging.

"She had her memory erased and now she's being forced to remember that her boyfriend has been killed by the avatars!" She explained.

I exhaled loudly showing that I didn't really care. At her angry face I began to laugh again.

"Oh lighten up! If you're so emotional why are you watching stuff that will make you cry more?" I asked.

"I am not emotional!" She said starting to cry again.

"Not at all" I broke out into a full blown laugh now.

"You're such an ass" she said throwing a pillow at my face.

"I'm sorry" I said trying to calm down as I pulled her into a hug. She groaned uncomfortably in response. "Is it really that bad?" I asked seriously.

"Yeah, fuck evolution. You would have thought after centuries of women going through this once a month something would have changed" She said angrily.

"Anything I can do to help?" I asked.

"Doubt it" She said massaging her stomach slightly.

"Come one, move over" I instructed.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Move over and lie down on your back" I explained.

"What the hell are you going to do?" She asked laughing.

"You'll see" I told her. She got into position and I put my hands slightly under her shirt onto her lower stomach and massaged her gently.

She sighed lightly.

"Better?"

"See, I knew you'd be good for something" She joked.

I carried on for about fifteen minutes and then we went back to watching TV for a few hours before I went home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rhiannon's POV**

Over the next few weeks, Ron and I became really close friends. It was Friday and my parents we parents were away for the weekend, so Ron was staying the night to keep me company.

We had just finished eating a large pizza and were drinking some of my Dad's beer as we watching a Romantic Comedy we found on the TV guide.

"What happens next? Why do they never show what happens after the big kiss?" I complained as the credits started to roll.

"They do, it's called porn" Ron answered before taking a swig of his beer.

"No, porn is hardcore and meaningless. They'd be having crying, wussy sex" I pointed out as I stood up to clear away our mess.

"I know. Why does sex always have to mean something?" He asked.

"Because people are lonely and want to feel something other tan numbness"

"You should be allowed to just have sex, no complications just sport. Like tennis."

"Exactly. I blame the women" I said as I opened the fridge for more beer.

"Why don't we play?" He asked.

"What?" I said confused.

"Tennis"

"Are you crazy?" I asked laughing.

"Think about it. We already know eachother pretty well. It wouldn't have to mean anything, no strings attached" He continued standing up and walking over to me.

"You're insane. I mean you don't even find me attractive" I pointed out.

"I could" He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Come one then, name one thing you find attractive about me" I challenged.

"Your eyes" He said. "You have big beautiful eyes. Now what about me?" He asked.

"Your hair"

"You boobs"

"Your abs"

"Your ass"

"Your ass"

"Your eyes"

"You said that"

"I meant it" He finished with a smile and another shrug.

"No strings attached?" I asked.

"None"

"Just sex?"

"Just sex" He nodded.

"Ground rules" I said making up my mind and heading up the stairs. "Number 1, no kissing. Kissing means feelings. Number two, no teasing, we go straight to the point, if you are going to do something just do it without messing around. Number three, if anything goes near my ass, you die" I finished as we got to my bedroom.

"OK, I have some rules for you. I don't like it when you cup my balls, I don't see the point in it. If you want them, just put them in your mouth" He said taking his shirt off.

"You're disgusting" I observed while taking down my hair and taking off my jewelery.

"Secondly" He said ignoring me and unbuckling his belt. "If anything goes near my ass, you die" He copied with a wink.

"Alright, I don't like it when you wear socks in bed" I said taking my top off.

"If I'm ever going down on you, don't shut your thighs around my head" He said as he pulled off his jeans.

"If I'm ever going down on you, don't push my head down" I said as I stripped off my shorts.

We were now both just stood in our underwear. I took a small breath and unhooked my bra and pulled off my knickers before standing up straight again.

"Not bad" Ron said smiling before pulling down his boxers.

"I can work with that" I quipped before the two off us jump straight onto my bed.

We rushed under the covers and Ron was quickly on top of me.

"Remember what I said about your thighs" He said smirking before disappearing under the covers and moving down my body. I felt him separate my legs and soon felt his wet mouth on my center.

I could easily tell he was experienced with his technique and soon felt myself being pulled into euphoria. I screamed as my climax hit and Ron made his way back up my body with a smirk on his face.

"Your welcome" He said smugly. I hit him over the head before flipping over to be on top. I copied his actions by disappearing in the sheets to his hardness.

I quickly put him in my mouth while stroking his length. I continued while alternating my speed and was granted many groans from the redhead beneath me. I soon felt him tense and come in my mouth as he grunted loudly and enthusiastically.

I swolled all of him before moving out from under the covers with my own smirk.

"_Your _welcome" I said with a wink. He laughed and quickly flipped me over again so my back was resting against my pillows.

"No turning back, are you sure you can handle me?" He asked smuggly.

"Oh I think I can manage" I said sarcastically before he swiftly entered me. He really was quite big and he moved his intire length in and out of me. He quickly pumped faster and I dug my nails into his shoulders to try to keep some control.

Soon, I could feel him tense inside of me again and felt I was nearing climax also. Ron looked at me, as if asking for permission, and I quickly nodded to him. In a matter of seconds, I could feel him filling me with a groan and was taken over the edge.

We rode out our orgasms and he collapsed next to me on the bed with a grunt. We were silent for a few minutes before I broke the tension.

"I can't believe we just did that" I said quite shocked at my lack of hesitation in the whole matter.

"I know. Just a one time thing though right?" He asked as we both stared at the cieling.

"Absolutely. Never again" I nodded. We stayed silent for a few more seconds before I spoke. "Round two?"

"Fuck it" He said without hesitation and was back ontop and inside me within a matter of moments.

* * *

This became a strange habbit of ours over the next six weeks. A few times a week we would go to my place and when we were bored or stressed we would _"Fuck it out" _as Ron liked to call it.

Now was a very exciting opportunity for us. It was the first time since out little arrangment that there was nobody in the Weasley house. So obviously we took advantage of this and quickly made out way up to Ron's bedroom.

We were studying for exams in school so we were currently _"fucking it out" _slowly on his bed. We did this sometimes, just kind of relaxed into it so we could still hold a conversation.

I was ontop this time straddling him and leaning forward so our bodies were pressed together, rocking at a gentle pace.

"You know, I think Tash has a crush on you" I said casually.

"Really? Why do you think that?" He asked.

"Well, we were walking past the gym when you guys were in class, and she stopped at the door to look in and was practically drooling" I explained.

"No thank you, she really isn't my type" He said hanging his head back slightly.

"Fair enough"

"Are you going to Nathan's party this weekend?" He asked.

"I don't know actually" I said thoughtfully.

"Why not?" He asked knitting his eyebrows together in confusion.

"Well, I'm not sure if I can be bothered. His parties are all the same. I end up getting drunk and being found in a closed space with a random guy" I said cringing.

"Well, I think Nathan may be hoping to be the random guy this time" He said wiggling his eyebrows. At my confused face he continued. "He wants you, it's obvious" He explained.

"Nathan? I've known him since I was eight, that just weird" I said.

"Whatever, I'm kind of glad you feel like that actually. If you get with Nathan that means I have to go out and find another girl to have meaningless sex with" He joked.

"I didn't know part of this arrangment was that we couldn't date other people" I said laughing.

"It's not, you can date who you want. I'd just feel weird if it was one of my mates after what we've been doing for the past month and a half" He laughed with me. Any reply on my part was interrupted by the door being swung open.

I flew off of Ron and tried to cover myself with his thin sheet.

"Ron, are you coming down the-"

"Fred! What the fuck, get out!" Ron screamed at his brother who hadn't looked up to notice what had been going on.

"Well, what's going on here then" He said leaning against the door post and grinning.

"What the fuck does it look like!" Ron said outraged.

"Keep your knickers on little brother. Actually I think it's a bit late for that" He said wiggling his eyebrows before leaving and closing the door.

Ron fell back against his bed with a huff.

"I guess this means you wont want to finish then?" He asked staring at the ceiling.

"Well, we weren't exactly being loud before were we?" I said with a evil smirk.

Ron grinned back and rolled over so he was ontop of me. "That's very true" he said before entering me again.

We started going faster than before but still attempted to keep our conversation going.

"So, _*pant* _What are you gonna do _*pant*_ if you aren't going to the party then? _*pant*" _He asked through his ragged breathing.

"Um, I don't know _*pant* _I might just stay home _*pant*" _I responded.

"Maybe, _*pant* _I'll join you _*pant*_" He suggested gaining speed.

I only nodded in reply as I was biting down on my fist to keep from making any noise.

"Don't _*pant* _do that. _*pant*_ You'll hurt yourself" He breathed roughly taking my arm from my mouth.

"Well, _*pant* _what do you _*pant*_ expect me _*pant*_ to do" I asked struggling to talk.

Instead of replying, Ron crashed his lips down on mine. After I unscrambled my thoughts, I pushed him away by his chest.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked quickly.

"It stopped you _*pant*_ making any noise didn't it?" He said smirking.

I thought about it for a few seconds before shrugging. I then brought one of my hands up to the nape of his neck and pulled his lips back down to mine.

* * *

**Ron's POV**

****"Well, I had fun" Rhiannon said slightly awkwardly as we reached the bottom of the stairs and saw my family in the kitchen.

"Me too" I nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow" She said quickly before practically running out of the door.

"Not going to kiss your girlfriend goodbye Ronnie?" Fred mocked from the kitchen table.

"She isn't my girlfriend" I said pouring myself a drink at the counter.

"What?" He asked practically astonished.

"I said she isn't my girlfriend" I shrugged.

"Then...what was-"

"What was what." I said stiffly with a warning glare.

"Nothing" he mumbled. I then took my seat at the table -which just happened to be next to Fred- and we started eating dinner.

"If she's not your girlfriend, then what the fuck was that upstairs?" He whispered to me confused.

"Nothing" I said dismissively.

"You were fucking!" He scream whispered, making sure no one else heard him.

"Yeah, we kind of have this arrangment" I said carefully. "No feelings, just sex" I told him.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Yeah"

"You lucky bastard!" He said a bit louder than he should have. We now had the attention.

"Fredrick Gideon Weasley! Language!" Mum scolded, making Fred look down sheepishly and I grinned.

"So why are you so lucky, Ron?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, no reason" I said nervously.

She then narrowed her eyes at me accusingly.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"Nothing" She said before turning back to her meal. "Harry says you've been spending a lot of time with Rhiannon and blowing off him and the guys"

"I have not been blowing them off. I am allowed to have other friends" I said.

"But you have been spending a lot of time with Rhiannon?" Mum asked.

"Yeah, so?" I asked cautiously.

"Oh, no reason. It's just she seems to be here a lot and you've never let us sit down and get to know her" She said.

"I didn't know you wanted to" I said looking down and trying to think of a way to get out of this conversation.

"Well, we'd love to meet your new friends, Ron" Dad supplied.

"Maybe you could invite Rhiannon to our next family dinner" Mum suggested and my eyes suddenly went wide. "I'm sure Bill, Charlie and Percy would love to meet her also"

"Um... I don't know if that's really such a good idea. She may feel a bit, you know- weird being here with just the whole family" I said trying to get out of it.

"Well, invite some more friends as well" Dad said looking to Mum for confirmation. "Maybe if Harry and the boys feel you haven't seen each other for a while, they would like to get to know her so they could hang out with you"

At that Fred choked on his drink and suddenly burst out laughing.

"I'm sure they'd love to hang out with you and Rhiannon" He said still laughing causing me to punch him on the arm. "Ouch! Dick!" He said punching me back.

"Boys!" Mum exclaimed. "What is it with you two?" She asked.

"Nothing" We said sheepishly together.


	3. Chapter 3

It was nearly six and I was walking through town to meet Dean and the boys before going down to see Oliver and his band. While I was walking, I was on the phone to Rhiannon and she was going on about Nathan and Charlie dragging her to a club tonight to help them pick up girls.

"So where exactly are they taking you?" I asked laughing.

"Urrgh, I don't know. Some shitty bar that attracts sad, lonely women" She groaned.

"Why are you getting ready now then? Surely you wont be going for a few hours?" I asked confused.

"I'm in the bath so I'll take a whole. Plus, I'm forcing them to take me to dinner first" she said.

"Aah" at that moment I rounded the corner and saw that no one was at our meeting place yet, so I stayed on the phone and leaned against the brick wall of the corner shop.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" She asked.

"Going to a friends gig in town" I told her.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. Dementor right? That guy Oliver wood is the lead guitarist" She said excitedly.

"Yeah, he was my friend back at Hogwarts, he's my brother, Percy's age"

"Well have fun, aren't they kind of depressing?" She said laughing.

" God yes, I'm gonna need a good fuck tomorrow to lift my spirits" I joked with her. At that moment Dean and Seamus ran out from the corner with bug smiles on their faces.

"who are you fucking?" Seamus asked happily.

"Shit, I've got to go" I said to Rhiannon on the phone.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow" she said before hanging up.

"So? Who is it?" Dean asked again excitedly.

"Just some girl. Where is everyone?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"On there way. Do you have any pictures" Seamus asked wiggling his eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes before he swiped my phne from my hands.

"Oi!" I yelled trying to get it back as he scrolled through my photos.

"Oh, is it this sexy brunette we met at the-" His sentence cut off and his eyes went as wide as his smile as he stared at the screen.

"What is it?" Dean asked taking the phone of him. His expression turned into one identicle to Seamus and I realised what they must have seen. I swiped my phone back from his hands to confirm what I had tought.

"She's going to kill me" There on the screen was a picture of Rhiannon on my bed in black lingerie, sitting in a rather sultery position.

"Good on ya, mate" Seamus said clapping me on the back.

"So, is she your girlfriend" Dean teased.

"No, she isn't my girlfriend" I sighed exasperatedly.

"So you are just banging her?" he asked.

"Pretty much" I nodded.

"Dude!" They both exclaimed with smiles.

To cut the conversation short, at the moment Harry and Neville came round the corner.

"Where's Hermione?" I asked.

"She's going to some posh dinner with her parents and the Diggorys', so I guess it's guys night" Harry said clapping his hands together.

We made our way towards the club and were soon greeted by Oliver and his band. We were sat in a room above the club with the band and some of their crew. I looked around from my seat in the corner where I was talking to the bands drummer, Adrian Pucey, and saw Seamus failing to flirt with Penelope Clearwater. Poor lad, he really needs to get laid.

"Alright lads, it's show time" Oliver said standing up.

We all made our way downstairs and the band went backstage while we sat at a table in the middle of the room. The band came on and started to play. They were good but like I Rhiannon said, they were really depressing.

After the concert I headed outside with the boys while we all tried to figure out what to do next.

"Well, I don't know about you lot but I want to get wasted" Seamus said smiling.

"How exactly are we meant to get alcohol smart arse?" Neville asked.

"Well, I got my fake ID a few weeks ago and the off licence in Knockturn Alley can't tell" I told them.

"You have a fake ID?" Harry asked.

"Yeah" I said shrugging.

"Alright, lets go" Dean said. We all made our way towards the alley before heading back to Seamus'. We pulled our money together and bought a few crates of beer.

We spent the night drinking and just catching up. It's true I have drifted apart from them recently, but I can't be forced to always make the effort. Around eleven o'clock my phone started to ring.

I reached over to pick it up off of the table but Seamus beat me to it.

"Hello, Irish sex God speaking" He slurred into the phone. "He is here, who is speaking please?" He tried in a proffesional voice but broke down laughing. "Rhiannon? Oh! The one that's-" I cut him off by stealing my phone back.

"Hello" I said down the phone.

"Ron, where are you?" She asked slightly worried.

"I'm at a mates house, why? What's up?" I asked concerned.

"Charlie and Nathan took me to some club in Knockturn Alley and now I can't find either of them" She sounded kind of scared, which worried me even more.

"What the hell, what happened?" I asked. Why would they leave her alone?

"Well, I was talking to some guy and I knew they were both working on their own girls so I went outside with the guy and he got really handsy and aggressive. I eventually got rid of him and went back inside and now I can't find them" She explained.

"Did that guy try anything?" I asked slightly agree that someone would take advantage of her.

"He tried to get me to go back to his place because his parents were out at a dinner with their friends but when I said no, he tried to get me to go in the alley behind the club and wouldn't let go" She was now speaking quite frantically. "I was just going to go home but he's still outside"

"I'll come get you, what club is it?"

"Ministry of Sound" She said.

"Alright, I'll be there as soon as possible" I said hanging up the phone. "Guys, I've got to go" I said coming back into the living room.

"What? Why?" Harry asked.

"Rhiannon's in trouble, some guy was harrasing her and she can't find anyone so I'm gonna go pick her up" I told them.

"What is it with you and this girl, you're practically inseperable" He said exasperated.

"Well, if I got to fuck that whenever I wanted, I'd keep her close too" Seamus said laughing.

"Shut up!" I exclaimed.

"What? You're sleeping with her?!" Harry asked shocked.

"Yes, I am but she is also my friend" I said as I put on my jacket.

"Fine, but I'll come with you" He said standing up. At my confused face he continued. "We need to talk. Plus, if there is some guy harrasing her, you might need some help" He said shrugging.

We left and quickly made our way down to Knockturn Alley. We found the Ministry of Sound and saw a few drabbles of people hanging around outside. One guy was on his own leaning against the way. He had light brown hair and I though I recognised him. As we got closer I noticed it was Cedric Diggory.

"Oi, Diggory!" I called as we crossed the road.

"Weasley! Long time no see" He said looking up from rolling a cigarette.

"Yeah, It's been a while since I smashed your face in hasn't it. I thought you were at a family dinner with Hermione and her parents?" I asked confused.

"I was meant to be, but I told them I was ill and came out instead" He said shrugging. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Just picking up a friend" I told him as I took out my phone to text Rhiannon to say I was here. I looked over to the door of the club and shortly after I saw her come outside. I walked towards her with Harry and away from Cedric.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine now" She said smiling.

"So which git was harrasing you then?" Harry asked her.

She looked around and then pointed behind us. "Him" She muttered.

I turned around to see Cedric looking at her hungrily.

"Him?" Harry and I exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah" Rhiannon repied.

"That arse" Harry said outraged.

"Do you know him?" She asked us.

"You could say that" I growled before turning and heading over to the git.

"Alright Weasley?" He asked smuggly.

"What the fuck is your problem Diggory?" I yelled. "Can't get a girl the normal way so you have to keep forcing yourself on them?" I pushed him against the brick wall and grabbed him by the collar.

"Woah, it's not my fault your sister is a frigid little virgin. At least with this one I'd have a better chance of getting a good fuck" He said slyly. That was it, I punched him square in the jaw, before sending a strong blow to his gut.

"Ron, calm down" Harry yelled from behind me.

I lifted Diggory up and pushed him into the wall one more time before letting him drop to the floor.

"What was that about?" Rhiannon asked slightly scared.

"That was Ginny's ex-boyfriend, the one that was pressuring her" I told her while walking down the road.

"Ron, stop!" She exclaimed as she tried to catch up with me. I stopped and turned around as she and Harry took a few more steps to join my near the opening of Diagon Alley, where the club was now out of sight.

Not saying anything, Rhiannon continued towards me and took my face in her hands because kissing me fully on the mouth.

Her lips moved slowly against mine and I responded enthusiastically. She ran her hands through my hair and I slid my arms around her waist, bringing her closer to me.

What the hell is happening? Why is Rhiannon kissing me? Why do I like it? My thoughts were interrupted by Harry coughing awkwardly. We pulled apart and I blushed furiously as Rhiannon looked at the ground.

"Well, that was interesting" Harry said amused. "I'll leave you two alone" He then began to walk away.

When he was out of sight I turned back to Rhiannon to see her looking nervous and not her usual confident self.

"What was that?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know. A thank you I guess" She shrugged.

"Only a thank you?" I asked lifting her chin so she would look me in the eyes.

I brought my lips back to hers in a soft kiss which she responded to enthusiastically. Well this was not how our arrangement was supposed to end.

**FIN.**


End file.
